lockedinthepressfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie Macdonald
Sophie Macdonald is a fictional character from Locked In The Press. The character was created by Tony John Williams and makes her first appearance in The Perfect Escape, where she is seen being evicted from the airport by Carl McQuarrie and being reunited with her loved ones. Storylines Backstory Sophie Macdonald, daughter of Louis and Sally, once lived in California with her boyfriend Jamie Williams, who she moved in with after an argument with her parents. She applied to work as a dancer in a nightclub and met Kieran Jeffreys, who introduced her to his manager and the nightclub's owner Johnny Fitzgerald. Her application was accepted, but within a few weeks she was sent off to a town called Brentwood in East England. Without her realisation, Fitzgerald made a deal with English criminal Bill Callahan, who wanted several girls to dance in his nightclub. When arriving in the country, she met Callahan, who informed her that she would have to live in his brothel and only do what he commands. She was not allowed any contact with anyone, except him and his employees. One day, she escaped from the brothel and fled to the airport. The Perfect Escape While driving past Christopher Marlowe's Airport, investigative journalist Carl McQuarrie witnessed Macdonald being evicted from the building by a security guard, after causing a disturbance. McQuarrie pulled up on the side of the road and rushed to help her, but she ran off. McQuarrie next saw her inside the airport, when she was seen fighting with the customer service agents, who claimed they were powerless to assist her without flight tickets. McQuarrie persuaded her that he could help in return for her history. They discussed her circumstances over a cup of coffee in The Elephant House café. She expressed her actions and reasons for being in the country, and needing to escape from the clutches of her manager Bill Callahan. However, she told McQuarrie she would only help him with his newspaper article, in return for him finding her a place to hide. He requested help from his friend Jasmine Cheng, who allowed MacDonald to stay with her. Although a while later, Callahan found Cheng's address and forced Macdonald back to the brothel. McQuarrie eventually hatched a plan to flee Macdonald from the brothel. He interviewed Callahan, whilst Cheng escorted her out of the building. Callahan discovered she was gone and was furious and suspected McQuarrie of helping her escape. He hired a hitman to kill McQuarrie, and ordered his employees to find Macdonald and bring her back to him. Albeit McQuarrie already found her parents Louis and Sally and brought them to the country, alone with Macdonald's boyfriend Jamie. McQuarrie drove Macdonald to the airport and managed to reunite her with her loved ones, before Callahan shown up and schlepped her to his side and forced her to stay there. Her boyfriend then tried to punch him, but he struck him with his gun, before Jamie fell to the ground. The security guard tried to arrest Callahan, before he took Sally Macdonald hostage and held her at gunpoint. Callahan was forced to release Sally, when he was tasered by a police officer. He was then arrested and escorted out of the building. Macdonald expressed her gratitude to McQuarrie, as did her parents, before they boarded the plane. McQuarrie later published her story on the Essex Live website.Category:Minor Characters Category:The Perfect Escape Characters